Finally Together part Two
by Kodiakfan
Summary: Kodi and Dusty have been together for a week now, butwhen Dusty sees him nuzzle another dog she breaks up with him. but she didn't know that the dog she saw was Kodi's sister! Will she realize it was a misunderstanding?
1. Chapter 1

Great News

It was a cold snowy morning in Nome; the flowers were covered in a blanket of snow, the birds were in the nests, and there was no sign of light in miles. The sun finally awoke after 15 hours of sleep.

Kodi and Dusty were both asleep on her bed. Kodi had spent the night with Dusty often now, "Mornin Dust,"

"morning Kodi," Dusty said rubbing her eyes on his neck, "wait a minute, it's Saturday,"

"Oh no the," Kodi shouted

"The team, we're late for the run!" Dusty reminded. They both bolted out of door and ran to the sled. They made it right on time.

Meanwhile

"Mom, Dad!" Kiona shouted

"Kiona, how was Anchorage?" Balto asked

"Great," Kiona said with excitement

"Did you meet anyone?" Jenna asked with sarcasm

"Like who?" Kiona asked

"Like Oh I don't know? A new friend," Jenna asked with even more sarcasm

"No, no one like that," Kiona said figuring out what her mom was trying to say, "Did anything happen while I was gone?"

"No, but there was something," Balto said

"What?" Kiona asked

"Oh nothing really; Saba's owner got a job, the butcher was promoted, Kodi getting a girlfriend," Balto listed

"Kodi got a girlfriend? Who?" Kiona asked curiosly

"One of his friends from his team," Jenna answered

"Dusty," Kiona asked

"How do you Know?" Balto asked

"She is the only girl on the team, it is obvious." Kiona answered, "Where is Kodi?"

"On his run," Balto said

"Oh well where is everyone else?" Kiona asked

"In the Mill," Jenna said

"Oh, I'll see them," Kiona said walking to the Mill

Back at the sled, " I'm glad we made it on time," Dusty said walking with Kodi

"Yeah, I don't know what would happen if you hadn't remembered." Kodi said putting his head on Dusty. They walked to Dusty's house until Balto came up to him and said, "Kodi, Kiona is back and she is in the Mill."

"Really," Kodi asked," Dusty, I'll be back later." Kodi said running in the direction to the mill.


	2. Nosey Girlfriend

Chapter two

Nosey Girlfriend

Dusty fallowed Kodi to the old mill, she couldn't help but figure out what Kodi was up to. She climbed to the window and Looked in. In the old mill, there was Kodi and his brothers and sisters and a husky she had never seen before. She was all red except her muzzle which was white, and she was about Kodi's age. She put her ear on the window and heard

"Oh Kiona, Im so glad your back," Kodi said

"Yeah, I'm glad too," Kiona said

Dusty put her ear off the window and almost fell when she saw her and Kodi nuzzle. She thought about going right in there and tear her to shreds. But then she thought back and she knew she was better than that. So instead, she ran to the boiler room. She then realized that she had to break up with him.


	3. Dissagreements

Chapter Three

Disagreements

In the boiler room, Kirby and Ralph were laying down,

"Where are you these days?" Kirby snapped

"Yeah, your never around," Ralph added

"Oh well you'll see me more often now," Dusty said sadly

"Dusty," Kodi said coming in, "I'm sorry about that, I was with,"

"Your girlfriend," Dusty added

"What," Kodiak asked confusedly

"I saw you and your other girlfriend. I saw everything, Kodi," Dusty snapped

"Listen that wasn't my" Kodi tried to say but was interrupted

"I don't care what you call her and as far as we are concerned, Were done," Dusty shouted and ran out the door

"Dusty wait!" Kodi shouted but was too late

"Wow," Kirby teased," Kodi's first girlfriend and it didn't even last a week,"

"You shut up, and it actually did last a week," Kodi snapped. Kirby backed up after that coment.

"Aw, did Your replacement scare you," Ralph teased at Kirby

"Now you shut up," Kirby snapped. Then they heared the door open and Kodi ran out.


	4. The Plan

Chapter Four

The Plan

Dusty was really hiding behind some apple crates. She knew, Kodi would go looking for her. After he was no where insight, she walked back in and asked, "Hey can one of you do me a favor,"

Ralph yawned rudely and Kirby got up and said,"Sure,". They walked out and Dusty started

" I regret breaking up with Kodi, he is the best thing that ever happened in my life." Dusty started

"And," Kirby asked

"Well can you pretend to go out with me, so I can get Kodi back," Dusty asked

"Sure," Kirby said yawning

Meanwhile

Kodi ran to the mill,"Kiona can I ask you something,"

"Sure," Kiona said

"You know my girlfriend, right," Kodi asked

"Yeah it is Dusty, right," Kiona asked

"Yeah but there is a problem. She saw me nuzzle you and thought you and I were dating," Kodi began

"And?" Kiona asked

"Well I was thinking that you and I should pretend to go out, so I can get her back," Kodi said

"Kodi are you really going to be that desperate, Can't you just tell her," Kiona asked

"I was going to but she won't listen to me," Kodi said still sad after what happened

"Fine, but what do you want me to do," Kiona asked

"Just nuzzle me and look at me like you love me," Kodi said

"Don't I always," Kiona added


	5. The Plan Begins

Chapter Five

The Plan Begins

Kodi and Kiona walked out after they heard Dusty; Kiona was walking with her head on his shoulder and Kodi was walking withhis head on hers.

Dusty's p.o.v.

Uh, where is Kirby when you need him, he was supposed to get here ten minutes ago.

Normal p.o.v.

Kirby came up around the corner, as he took one look at Kiona he was almost hypnotized. In his mind she was as beautiful as the morning sun. He had almost forgot about Dusty when she passed him. He shook his head and looked at Dusty

"Sorry I'm Late, I slept in," Kirby said

"What was that all about," Dusty asked

"What do you mean," He asked

"I mean, What was that when Kodi and that dog passed" Dusty answered

"Nothing," Kirby said lying

"Fine, let's just wait for them to come back,"

Meanwhile

"She looked so mad," Kodi said with a cheerful voice

"Yeah, but who was that dog that came up," Kiona asked curiously

"Oh that was Kirby, wait do you like him," Kodi teased

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't, wait what's that," she asked. They looked and saw Kirby and Dusty nuzzling and walking together. As they were nowhere in sight anymore, Kodi thought about giving up until he saw Kiona run into an alley. Kodi fallowed, in the alley she was crying her eyes out,

"You do like him, don't you," Kodi said with a calm voice. She nodded, Kodi knew that he couldn't give up. Even if it doesn't work out for him and Dusty, it will still help Kiona.


	6. Feelings of Kiona and Kirby

Chapter Six

Feelings of Kiona and Kirby

The next morning, Kiona got up and took a morning stroll. Kirby heard someone coming. At first, he thought it was Dusty, so he fallowed the sound. Kiona was on one side of a corner and Kirby on the other. When they turned, Kirby's nose was on hers and they both took a step back. Kiona blushed and the moment of silence died, "I'm sorry," Kirby said

"No, don't be…………I'm Kiona," She said

"I'm Kirby," He said blushing as much as hers

"I have to go," Kiona said walking in the same direction she was.

"Me too," Kirby said going in his, each looking back at each other.

Kiona p.o.v.

Man, I hope our plan works. He is perfect for me.

Kirby p.o.v.

Dusty's plan better work, she is definitely the one for me

Normal p.o.v.

Kirby and Kiona both went head over heels for each other. Kodi woke up with Kiona gone,"Where did she go," he thought to himself. Then she walked in singing to her self," Ala; la; la; Ala; la; la,"

"Where have you been," Kodi asked

"No where," Kiona said spinning around


	7. Battle for Love

Chapter Seven

Battle for Love

"Come on, Dusty is probally already out there," Kodi said while Kiona was still singing

"Oh, right," Kiona remembered. They walked out pretending to be in love with each other again. They saw Dusty run into an alley with Kirby.

"Dusty, I don't think I can, wait what's that," Kirby asked. Kodi knew they were caught, so they walked out in front of them and nuzzled. Dusty then felt like crying but she didn't want to give up. She and Kirby walked out of the alley, making sure Kodi was watching.

Kodi was mad, then he and Kiona just walked away.

"Kodi, what are we going to do," Kiona asked

"We're just going to have to try harder" Kodi said with a disappointed face. Then they ran out and nuzzled, but they looked at Dusty and Kirby and they were nuzzling too, "aghh, this is IMPOSIBLE!," Kodi whispered loudly

"I know, but we can't let them win," Kiona said triumphantly. Then out of no where, Kodi licked her cheek even though it was gross, but it worked. Dusty ran off crying, but their luck ran out when Kirby started to lick the tears off her face.

Kodi felt like yelling his lungs, but then looked at Kiona. She was teared up but helled it all in. He then nuzzled her and walked away

Later that Day

Kodi and Kiona were walking and discussing plans, while Kirby and Dusty were walking out of an alley. When Dusty and Kirby turned they bumped into each other. After five minutes of looking at each other, the silence was broken, "Lets get out of here," Kodi finally said to Kiona

"Yeah lets," Dusty told Kirby. Each fake couple walking in different directions, Kiona and Kirby kept looking at each other and lost control. They both ran to each other and started licking and nuzzling.

Dusty walked to Kodi and said, "Your just going to let them do that,"

"I don't care, she is my sister," Kodi finally said


	8. Secrets Reveled

Chapter Eight

Secrets Reveled

"What, she's your sister? Why didn't you tell me," Dusty snapped

"I tried to tell you, but you wouldn't listen. She agreed to pretend to be my girlfriend to make you and Kirby jealous," Kodi explained

"Really, Kirby agreed to help me make you jealous," Dusty said

"Now what," Kodiak asked. Dusty then smiled and licked his cheek, "Dusty,"

"Kodi, do you want to get back together," Dusty asked nervously

"Oh Dusty, of course I do," Kodi smiled, he then looked at Kiona and Kirby. They were still licking and nuzzling. When he was still looking, Dusty leaned forward to give him a nuzzle, but he looked back at her and instead of a nuzzle, their noses touched. Neither of them stepped back, they stood there still touching noses. Dusty then pulled baack and nuzzled him. He then grinned and she chuckled, and Kirby and Kiona ran off to play. As for Kodi and Dusty, they were together again at last.


End file.
